


What they didn't say

by trickstersGambit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Horror, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Lance (Voltron), Hero Worship, Kolivan is space dad, M/M, Protective Hunk, Shiro is Space Brother, Slow Burn, Transformation, galra heritage, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickstersGambit/pseuds/trickstersGambit
Summary: Everything about Lance's childhood was, as far as he knew, perfectly normal. Keith's sure as hell wasn't, of his frequent foster home changes said anything about that, but Lance's had been two parents, born and raised in the same, close knit small town he had been.Keith had permission to be weird. Lance absolutely didn't. Not when the weird got in the way with his good looks. Not when it took away everything he knew about himself.





	What they didn't say

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas have some words! I'm definitely going to work on this and updates may trade off with my other projects. We'll see.

By all accounts Lance McClain's childhood had been unremarkable. He fell out of trees, wiped out on his bike, belly flopped into pools, he got scrapes, bumps, and bruises. When he went to the beach, he chased the waves with his sisters while his parents watched from a dune outside the tide line. Even if the town gave him, specifically, very strange looks that he wrote off as people just not agreeing with his exuberant personality.

The most remarkable thing was the moment Lance fell in love with the stars, declaring in whispered awe that he would see them in person when he grew up, then dedicated the rest of his pre-highschool days to making sure his grades were high enough to get into the most prestigious school with a space exploration program he could find, and get a scholarship for.

If he had known, in that moment at six, that he would wind up fighting a war when he finally got into space he would have declared it “awesome amazing!”

It absolutely was not.

His hands white knuckled in their grip on the controls, teeth gritted as he was tossed around with the rest of his team, falling out of the castles hangers.

“Stay together!” He heard the order over his coms, and he grunted a reply, gasping in pain as a jolt of energy shot from his lion and through his body. He couldn't find the breath to ask if anyone else felt that.

The next thing he knew there was liquid blue _everywhere_ outside the view port--and the yellow lion, but the water was way more important.

The whole affair was exciting. He couldn't wipe the stupid grin off his face by the time they’d defeated the Baku, too delighted to have saved the day to spot Hunks look of concern, until his best friend dragged him away to the rooms they were borrowing, after the beacon was activated.

“Dude. Are you doing ok? You've got a huge bruise or something on your neck and it looks like it's getting bigger?”

Lance stared at him, brows furrowed, lips pinched. 

“That's not tracking.” He found himself thrust in front of a flat silver mirror. “Holy cheese”

His hair was a wreck, his eyes had bags, his skin was desperately in need of a thorough spa day, but most prominent was the large splotch of purple spreading up his neck, up to just below and behind his ears.

“... I need a healing pod as soon as the castle ship gets here.”

“Does it hurt?”

“I. Don't think so?” he desperately wanted to poke it to find out.

\--

Light years away, Keith stood in front of a mirror in his bathroom, examining a small patch of pale purple spread out on his hip. It was placed where his armor's belt rested, easily written off as a bruise, except it didn't hurt. At all.

His mind jumped back to that container of shining yellow fluid, and the splotches of purple that had momentarily spread across his hand.

There was no way in hell he was bringing this up. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> A sampler of an idea I've had kicking around for a while. I'm still going to be working on Brain Storm, but when you've got plot bunnies they have to be wrangled into a page. if I'm using the notes in Brain Storm to update you on my life, what do I do here??
> 
> I do plan to describe the transformations in great detail. If you start having issues going forward, I'm so sorry. I won't blame you for backing away.


End file.
